tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kou-Kou Banli
|mew_team = Mythical Mew Mews |mew_position = Support |mew_weapon(s) = Cocoa Baton |mew_attack(s) = Ribbon Cocoa Aura |mew_element(s) = Energy |series = Mythical Mew Mew |first_appearance = TBA |japanese = Aya Hirano (平野 綾 Hirano Aya) |english = Tara Sands }} "No matter how hard life gets, you have to keep smiling and push on through!" - Mythical Mew Mew Kou-Kou Banli (板栗 蔻蔻, Bǎnlì Kòu-Kòu) is a minor character in Mythical Mew Mew and one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. Kou-Kou is a fair-skinned teenage girl with black hair tied into buns paired with dark brown eyes. Her buns are covered by white fabric tied with short gold ribbons. Her casual clothes are usually comfortable and easy to move in, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with calf-high dark grey socks. Kou-Kou's café uniform is a brown dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A pinkish-orange ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has brown and pinkish-orange cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin pinkish-orange stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered by shin-high white socks and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. |-|First Form= When transformed, Kou-Kou's hair turns brown while her eyes turn pinkish-orange and she grows red-brown fox ears tipped with white and a matching tail. Her outfit is a short brown dress with a pair of brown and pinkish-orange detached bell sleeves. Her shoes are brown flats. She also has brown garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker with a gold pendant hanging off. The bottom of her dress and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with pinkish-orange lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles a pair of fox ears with 9 tails, is on her right inner thigh. |-|Upgrade= (TBA) Kou-Kou is a thoughtful, level-headed, and responsible girl who tends to act like a mother hen towards her friends. She can be guarded with her emotions to the point of being in denial about her own feelings. Kou-Kou's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows her with her DNA morphing in the background. Kou-Kou opens her eyes at the same time her ears appear, she then stands with her arms out as her choker, dress and garters dissolve onto her body. Kou-Kou turns slightly as her leg garter and tail appear. She then stomps her feet, causing her shoes to pop into existence. Kou-Kou spins one more time and taps her choker, which begins to glow as her pendant appears. She then poses. Kou-Kou has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * TBA: Even outside of Mew form, Kou-Kou's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Kou-Kou can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Senses: Several of Kou-Kou's senses are heightened. ** Enhanced Sight: Along with being able to see better than any human, she can see perfectly in the dark. ** Enhanced Hearing: Kou-Kou can pick up small sounds (such as a mouse squeaking) from a great distance. * Enhanced Speed: She can run far faster than a normal human. (TBA). She fights with a baton called the Cocoa Baton, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Cocoa Aura'. "Quote" - Kou-Kou to her father. Kou-Kou is very close with her parents. Kou-Kou is very close with her parents. (TBA) (TBA) (TBA) (TBA) (TBA) (TBA) Ichijiku and Kou-Kou are classmates and friends. (TBA) Kou-Kou is the Chinese word for 'cocoa'. Banli is the Chinese word for 'chestnut', a shade of brown. Cocoa refers to a brown powder made from cacao seeds. Jasmine is derived from the Persian name Yasmin, meaning 'jasmine'. Yang is a Chinese surname meaning 'willow'. Cacao is the Vietnamese word for 'cocoa'. Vánlật roughly means 'upside-down plywood'. Coco is an Italian girls' name meaning 'cook'. Banri is a romanized version of her Japanese surname. Koko is the Korean pronunciation of 'cocoa'. Ji is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'earth' or 'ground'. Cacau is the Portuguese word for 'cocoa'. * Darwin's foxes live in South America. There are approximately 320 left. * She shares her Japanese voice actress with Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. * She has the same English voice actress as Kaya from One Piece. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CocoTon. * Kou-Kou went through two name changes, she was initially named Biyu Liu, then Yuzu Liu. ** The name Biyu ended up being given to her younger sister. Darwin's Fox.jpg| The Darwin's fox Cocoa.jpg| Cocoa Mew_Cocoa_by_syllandela.png| Drawn by syllandela Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Brown Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages